mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal guards/Gallery
Title sequence Guard unicorn intro.png|A unicorn royal guard. Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Twilight and Spike go to Ponyville S1E1.png|On their way to Ponyville. Spike talking to Twilight on chariot S1E01.png|Chauffeuring Twilight and Spike to Ponyville. Spike talking to Twilight on chariot 2 S1E01.png|Annoyed by the Princess's dismissal of Nightmare Moon. Twilight thanking royal guards S1E01.png|Twilight saying thank you. Friendship is Magic, part 2 The royal guards prepare to attack Nightmare Moon S01E01.png|Guards get ready to attack Night Mare Moon. S1E01 Fog is heading towards the exit.png|Shocked gasps. S1E01 Ponies move out of the way.png|And a panicked scramble. Royal guards defeated s01e02.png|Mission failed. The Ticket Master Rarity at Celestia's throne room S1E3.png|Rarity dreams of achieving fame in Canterlot. However, her dream shows the incorrect type of Throne Guards. Sonic Rainboom Princess Celestia and her guards S1E16.png|Princess Celestia, and her guards. Celestia waves to the crowd S1E16.png|Hello, crowd! Hello, E/I stamp! A Bird in the Hoof Rainbow teasing the guards S1E22.png|Stop right there, criminal scum! Rainbow Dash trying to get the the guard's attention S1E22.png|Let me guess, somepony stole your sweetroll? Expressionless royal guard S1E22.png|The Royal Guards: ever serious, ever emotionless. Rainbow Dash Derp S1E22.png|Derp. Rainbow fails to amuse the guards S1E22.png|"Oooh, you're good..." Royal guards s1e22.png|They just don't give a flying feather. Royal guards prevent Fluttershy from entering S01E22.png|"Halt! Who goes there?" Fluttershy is leaving S01E22.png Twilight calling Fluttershy S1E22.png|"She's on the list." Fluttershy may go through S1E22.png|You can pass. A Guard whispers to Celestia S1E22.png|"Excuse me your highness..." Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png|Serious, yet Humble. Royal Guards asking for Philomena S1E22.png|"We were told we could find Twilight Sparkle here." Guards ask Twilight S1E22.png|The guards ask about Philomena. Confused Guards S1E22.png|The guards are confused by Twilight's actions. Twilight pushing guards out S1E22.png|Twilight tells the guards to leave. Guards leaving S1E22.png|The guards continue their search. Guard showing what Philomena looks like S1E22.png Twilight sneaks past Royal Guards S01E22.png|Looking around, can't see Twilight. Fluttershy "come down from there" S01E22.png|We have you now. Royal guards surprised S01E22.png|The shocked guards. Princess Celestia discovers Fluttersy S1E22.png|Princess Celestia is gonna banish someone to the MOOOON! Rainbow Dash contemplating final prank on royal guards S1E22.png|What can I do to get a reaction? Guards tickled S01E22.png|Hey, stop tickling me! Philomena tickling Royal Guard S01E22.png|The guards are finally about to laugh. Guards laughing S01E22.png|I used to never show emotion like you, then I took a Philomena to the nose. Everyone is laughing S1E22.png|All is well in Ponyville. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Royal guards trumpeting s01e23.png|Royal fanfare is go! Royal guards fanfare s1e23.png|At the Summer Sun celebration. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Royal guards ceremony s02e02.png|Pony Wars IV: A New Hoof. Luna Eclipsed Nightmare Nightguards2ep4.png|A new breed of Pegasi? LunaGuards S2XE4.png|Princess Luna's night guards. Sweet and Elite Rarity charming Unicorn Royal guard S2E9.png|Rarity smiling at a guard. Guard doubting Rarity S2E9.png|Not sure if on list... Or just fabulous... Fancypants helps Rarity S2E9.png|Confound that white pony... Guard letting Rarity go through S2E9.png|Move along, ma'am. Hearth's Warming Eve Commander Hurricane S2E11.PNG|While not royal guards per se, the guards in Hearth's Warming Eve share the same character design as the Pegasus royal guards. It's About Time S2E20 - Guard.PNG|And he doesn't suspect a thing... S2E20 Night guards.png|Guarding a locked gate Night Guard using light spell S2E20.png|'Flashlight' spell. Night Guard after spell S2E20.png|Didn't look hard enough. Twilight sneaking S2E20.png|Caught the left one mid-blink A Canterlot Wedding Royal Guards saluting S2E25.png|Layout/animation error: three of these guards are Pegasus unicorns Royal Guards guarding railway line S2E25.png|No non-Canterlot Trains beyond this point. S2E25 - Station Guards 1.PNG|The all-white guard has no Wings or a Horn, making him an Earth Pony Applejack and Rainbow Dash getting off the train S2E25.png|Another Earth Pony Guard S2E25 - Station Guards 2.PNG|(Wrong Eye Color) Royal Guards at station 2 S2E25.png|Ever vigilant. S2E25 - Station Guards 3.PNG|All-white Pegasus Guard Royal guard didn't notice S2E25.png|Gray unicorn guard wondering-"She didn't notice me..." S2E25 - The Captain.PNG|Captain Shining Armor receives no reports of suspicious activity and issues further orders to remain on high alert S2E25 - Who Goes There.PNG|Shining Armor, Captain of the Royal Guards S2E25 - Long Time No See.PNG|The mane and helmet crest are color-matched but separate of each other Twilight for pony sake S2E25.png|Royal guard with a straight face despite family drama occurring before him. S2E25 - White Unicorn Guard.PNG|All-white Unicorn Guard Royal guard asleep... S2E25.png|Is he asleep? S2E25 - Unicorn Guard Squad.PNG|A sizable group of Unicorn Guards Opening big door S2E25.png|Guarding the door. Princess Cadance at the door S2E25.png|And opening it for Cadance. Twilight opening the door S2E25.png|!? S2E26 - Captured Guards.PNG|We got owned. CMC as flower fillies S2E26.png|Standing firm before a momentous occasion. Cadance walking S2E26.png|And a notable member of royalty. S2E25 - Retinue.PNG|Caramel, "Cherry Coke" and Noteworthy, a trio of Guards who are subordinate to Shining Armor. Cadance and Shining Armor kissing.png|The guard on the far right doesn't seem to be minding his captain kissing his bride. Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 S3E01 - Celestia Paperwork.PNG|Considerable paperwork is just one of Celestia's administrative duties. Celestia and the guards hear something S3E01.png Guard opens door S3E01.png Royal Guard running down red carpet S3E1.png S3E01 - Celestia's Throne.PNG|Celestia recieves Urgent News. S3E01 - Earth Guard.PNG|Earth Guards are officially canon. Celestia orders guards to find Cadance and Shining Armor S3E01.png Guards run S3E01.png Miscellaneous AiP Chariot.png|Chariot Guards. My Little Pony Celestia.jpg|Celestia's guards giving her a sendoff. My Little Pony everypony.jpg|Celestia's guards at her left and right. Castle Creator Luna's Guard.png|One of Princess Luna's guards featured in Luna Eclipsed, from the Castle Creator game at Hasbro and The Hub's websites. Hasbro Canterlot Wedding BG.jpeg|A group of guards wait atop a Canterlot building. Category:Character gallery pages